Confesiones
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Un vídeo llega al Scroll de Ruby y se sorprende al ver de quién es. Papa Qrow, clasificado K.


_Hola a todos, me presento, soy Mademoiselle Le Chat (pero todos me dicen Maddie). Este es mi primer fanfic de RWBY y estoy un poco nerviosa jeje._

 _La verdad es que amo la serie, y decidí escribir este pequeño one-shot. Amo la teoría de que Qrow es el padre de Ruby, no puedo evitar imaginármelo. Sin embargo, escuchando Bad Luck Charm, me di cuenta de que él no querría que algo malo le sucediera, y cuando me di cuenta, estaba escribiendo esto._

 _Espero les guste :3_

 _RWBY y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rooster Teeth y su creador._

* * *

Ruby abrió su scroll y vio que tenía un vídeo: era de su tío Qrow. Dudó en reproducirlo por un momento, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

— ¿Qué tal niña? —dijo a la cámara. Ella podía ver que se encontraba en un cuarto de hotel, posiblemente, había grabado el vídeo a la mitad de uno de sus viajes. No estaba segura—. Si estás viendo esto… quiere decir que morí. Antes que nada, lo siento mucho, pero, para serte honesto, nunca creí que llegaría a viejo —Ruby sollozó, sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Yang, que estaba a su lado viendo el vídeo con ella, la abrazó con su brazo humano, acariciando su cabello e intentando no llorar también—… con todas las misiones que tuve y mi semblanza, nunca abrigué la esperanza de tener una vida larga. O de ver el día en que los Grimm ya no existieran. No sé, esas cosas nunca pasaban por mi mente. Tenía una encomienda y todo lo demás resultaba vano e inútil para mí.

Como sea, la razón por la que estoy haciendo este vídeo no es decirte que no te debes sentir mal por mí y mi muerte. Sé que tanto tú como Yang lo entienden muy bien. Es algo que como Cazadores sabemos que puede pasar —el hombre se aclaró la garganta y suspiró, sonriendo de lado—. Este vídeo es para decirte algo que debí haberte dicho en persona, pero… en realidad no era una buena idea… y ahora que ya no estoy, sé que estarás segura.

Como debes saber, tu madre era una muy buena amiga mía. Ella te amaba, así como amaba a Yang. Ambas eran sus pequeños pedacitos de alegría. Cuando podía hablar con ella, me decía cuán orgullosa estaba de ustedes pero —hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta nuevamente—… ¿sabes? Creo que es inútil que siga evadiendo esto —Qrow miró fijamente a la cámara, como si estuviera viendo de frente a la chica de ojos plateados—. Ruby, mi querida Ruby —su voz se suavizó y parecía que sentía un nudo en la garganta, por la expresión que tenía mientras decía su nombre—… Tai estaba con Raven y yo con Summer. Y después, mi querida y dulce Raven abandonó a Yang. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles en ese entonces. Tu papá estaba preocupado y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con un bebé. Por lo tanto, Summer y yo decidimos que lo mejor era ayudarlo, así que nos mudamos para poder apoyarlo.

Estoy seguro de que, ahora, te has de estar preguntando si tu mamá y yo teníamos una relación… yo también me lo pregunto, nunca nos sentamos a hablar de qué era lo que teníamos exactamente, pero yo la amaba, Ruby. No sabes cuánto amé a tu madre. Ella era la luz de mi vida y la razón por la que seguía luchando. Y un día, me dijo que estaba esperando un bebé —arrastró las últimas palabras y suspiró—. Estaba embarazada y asustada… era una niña teniendo un bebé —él se rio recordando, lo podían notar en su expresión nostálgica—, lo cual es gracioso, porque ya tenía a Yang. Se convirtió en su madre en el momento en que puso un pie en la casa, y lo fue hasta el día que murió…

Ruby vio a su hermana, quien no había podido controlar más sus lágrimas. Ella también estaba llorando y se abrazaron. Pasaron unos minutos y se soltaron, pero Ruby, en lugar de continuar el vídeo, se levantó de la cama donde estaban sentadas y se secó las lágrimas.

— Necesito un momento—dijo dejando el scroll en la cama.

Salió de la habitación y respiró profundamente varias veces. Ella lo extrañaba. Extrañaba los días en que llegaba a casa y les contaba historias de sus viajes por Remnant. O la manera en que engañaba a Yang para ganarle en los videojuegos. Ruby sonrió pensando en eso. Él había sido, sin duda, el mejor tío que pudiera haber pedido. Suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas: estaba lista para terminar de ver el vídeo.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Yang y Ruby asintió, tomando el scroll y reproduciendo nuevamente el vídeo.

— Bueno, ahora vamos a la parte que estaba evitando —una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa apareció en su rostro—. Sé que Taiyang la amó hasta el día en que murió y lo sigue haciendo (pero, seamos honestos, ¿quién, de todas las personas que la conocieron, no la sigue amando?). Y sé que ella también lo quiso. Era algo natural, debido al tiempo que pasaron juntos, criándolas a ustedes. Y… pues estaba bien para mí —se encogió de hombros, y procuraba que su voz no dejara ver que, muy profundo en su alma, eso le dolía—. Nunca pude haber sido capaz de protegerla. Yo estoy maldito. Estar cerca de mí significa sufrir, y no quería eso para ti, Ruby. Es por eso que tuve que irme, cuando todavía estabas dentro de tu madre. Nunca habría hecho algo para lastimarlas, incluso si eso me mataba a cada paso que daba lejos de ustedes, quería protegerlas de mí.

De nuevo, Ruby pausó el vídeo y miró a Yang, con los ojos muy abiertos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que… —la rubia no pudo terminar su frase, estaba tan sorprendida como su hermana.

— Pero… ¿y papá? Esto no tiene sentido —la chica de la capa se alborotó el cabello en señal de confusión—. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo esto?

Ruby salió corriendo de la habitación, buscando a su padre, quien estaba en su cama, acariciando a Zwei. Cuando vio a la chica entrar, y su semblante, supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó. No estaba molesta o decepcionada. Estaba confundida, como jamás lo había estado en su vida. Taiyang suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón, indicándole que se sentara junto a él.

— Ven, Ruby, tenemos que hablar —dijo de manera amorosa y ella se sentó junto a su padre.

— Mira, sabía que Summer y Qrow tenían algo antes de que viniera a vivir con Yang y conmigo. Y entonces… se embarazó—su mirada denotaba que estaba buscando la mejor manera de explicarle a la chica lo que estaba sucediendo—. No podía enojarme con él por eso, después de todo, tu mamá no era mi esposa cuando eso sucedió —sonrió, recordando los viejos tiempos—. Ellos estaban realmente felices cuando se enteraron, sin embargo, Qrow estaba preocupado por su semblanza. De hecho, una noche, vino a hablar conmigo. Era una noche estrellada, si la memoria no me falla. Una noche preciosa, lo cual es irónico, por lo que vino a decirme. Tenía miedo de que algo malo pudiera pasarle a tu madre o a ti. Le dije que nada malo podría pasar, que todo estaría bien. Que en el tiempo en que llevábamos viéndonos casi todos los días, todo había estado bien. Sí, Yang había tenido algunos "incidentes", pero incluso sin su poder, hubieran sucedido. Le dije que regresara a dormir y que todo estaría bien. Y así fue… como por dos semanas. Hasta que sucedió.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Yang estaba jugando afuera, yo estaba peleando con unos Grimm que habían atacado un pueblo cerca de aquí, Qrow estaba en Signal y tu madre estaba adentro preparando la comida. Era un día como cualquier otro.

— Hasta que algo horrible sucedió, ¿no? —dijo Ruby y su papá asintió.

— Tu madre se cayó en las escaleras en el momento en que Qrow puso un pie en la entrada.

— Eso explica por qué es una niña "especial" —dijo Yang con una sonrisa burlona, y los dos la miraron, su padre, frunciendo el ceño—. Ya, entiendo. No es el momento.

— Ven, pequeño dragón, también tienes que oír esto —le indicó a Yang que se sentara del otro lado—. Bien, su madre estuvo grave por una semana, más o menos. Creímos que tal vez podría perderte—dijo mirando a Ruby y acariciando su cabeza—. Así que Qrow decidió que lo mejor era que se fuera. Creo que jamás lo había visto llorar. Él te amaba con todo su corazón.

— Pero, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? —Ruby abrazó a su padre.

— Porque no quería ponerte esa carga encima. Siempre pensó que su nombre estaba maldito. Pensaba que, entre menos supieras sobre él y el hecho de que eras su hija, te mantendría a salvo. Así que me dejó encargado de cuidarte. Sé que debió haber sido muy difícil verte llamarme "papá", o que tu madre estuviera conmigo. Pero lo hizo porque las amaba.

— Esto es demasiado para procesar —Taiyang le dio un beso en la cabeza.

— Lo sé, pequeña. Pero… incluso si no eres mi hija biológica, siempre serás mi pequeña rosa.

— Y tú mi papá —dijo abrazándolo fuertemente—. Eso quiere decir que tengo dos papás.

— Y tú siempre serás mi hermana —dijo Yang y le pellizcó la mejilla, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera, separándose de su papá—. Entonces, ¿vas a terminar de ver el vídeo? —Ruby asintió y la rubia le dio el dispositivo.

— Gracias —dijo mirando con añoranza su scroll, mientras su padre y Yang se levantaban para darle espacio—. No, no se vayan, los necesito para terminar de ver esto.

— Está bien —dijeron los dos, tomando sus respectivos lugares.

Ella presionó el botón de reproducir y vio a Qrow, su padre, hacer una pausa en lo que estaba diciendo, se notaba que estaba sopesando la situación.

— Así que, mi querida Ruby, como puedes adivinar, eres mi hija. Sé que es difícil de entender y, créeme, hubiera deseado ser tu padre. Pero era algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance, algo que nunca pude darme el lujo de imaginar. Mi semblanza, las misiones que tenía para Ozpin, incluso, mi linaje (que también comparte Yang), todo eso hacía que fuera la peor persona para criarte. Es por eso que decidí convertirme en el tío buena onda, mientras tu papá te cuidaba. No sabes lo agradecido que le estoy a Taiyang por criarte tan bien. Estoy seguro de que él es mejor padre de lo que yo pude haber sido.

Ruby, siento mucho decirte esto en un vídeo. Pero estoy seguro de que si lo hubieras sabido de alguna otra forma, habrías venido a buscarme y todos mis esfuerzos para mantenerte a salvo hubieran sido en vano. Ya perdí a Summer y no quisiera perderte también. Incluso, me arriesgué mientras viajabas a Mistral, pero no podía dejar que nada te sucediera.

Y ahora que no estoy, las cosas saldrán bien, debes estar segura de ello —él sonrió y parecía que quería abrazarla, a través de la cámara—. Tú siempre serás mi niña, a pesar de todo. Incluso, Yang también lo es, ¿de quién crees que aprendió a ser tan genial? —una risa que venía del fondo de su corazón se dejó escuchar, Ruby sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr de nuevo por sus mejillas—. Eso me recuerda… dile a Yang que la quiero mucho. A lo mejor no fui el mejor tío… o el mejor ejemplo, pero, después de Summer, ustedes me daban fuerzas para continuar.

Desearía poder decirte más cosas, pero el tiempo es limitado. Así que, eso es todo, Ruby. De nuevo, siento mucho tener que hacer esto ahora, y así. Recuerda que te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Adiós, mi pequeña rosa.

El vídeo se terminó y, tanto Ruby como Yang, estaban llorando. Se abrazaron a su padre, quien acarició las cabezas de sus hijas. Podían haber pasado por muchas cosas, casi morir, haber logrado que Salem no fuera más una amenaza, pero seguían siendo sus niñas y, en cierta forma, ellas seguían necesitándolo a él.

"Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no?" pensó Taiyang sonriendo. "Te voy a extrañar, hermano"

* * *

Un par de meses antes, mientras estaban en Haven, Qrow llamó a James Ironwood a su habitación. Las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles y estaban seguros de que algunos no sobrevivirían.

— ¿Qué quieres, Qrow? —dijo el general con su habitual tono, entre defensivo y amistoso.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor, Jimmy —dijo el hombre de ojos rojos, sentado en una mesa.

— No iré a comprarte más licor.

— Eso habría sido muy amable de tu parte, aunque lo que quiero es un poco más personal —sonrió y le dio un scroll.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Eres de Atlas y no sabes lo que es un scroll? Pensé que eras más listo —James lo miró receloso—. Está bien, está bien. Ahí hay un vídeo. Si muero en batalla, quiero que se lo envíes a Ruby Rose. Ya está cargado, simplemente debes enviárselo.

— ¿De qué es el vídeo?

— Eso no te incumbe, Jimmy. Solo necesito que me hagas ese favor. Tómalo como mi última voluntad —el cuervo no dejaba espacio para más preguntas. Se bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida—. Tal vez en algún momento te lo explique.

El general se quedó solo. Miró el dispositivo que tenía en las manos. Realmente quería saber qué era lo que el viejo cuervo quería decirle a la chica. Sabía que eran algo así como familia, pero no sabía si de eso se trataba el vídeo, o si le iba a explicar los planes que tenían. Guardó el aparato en su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Oscar.

El chico no le causaba mucha empatía. Seguía sin creer del todo que Ozpin estuviera dentro del cuerpo de un muchacho de escasos 15 años.

— General —dijo el chico parándose derecho. Aún seguía conservando un poco de esa personalidad tímida.

— Oscar, Ozpin —saludó amablemente el hombre mayor, solía saludarlos a ambos, a pesar de que su mente le decía que era una locura.

— No le voy a decir eso —murmuró Oscar y luego miró a James, sabiendo que lo estaba observando—. Está bien —agregó rodando los ojos—, él pregunta que qué pasó con Qrow allá adentro. Cuando salió se veía un poco… ¿cuál era la palabra? —se quedó pensando por un momento—… ah, apabullado.

— Me dijo que tenía que enviarle un vídeo a la señorita Rose.

— Ya veo —dijo Oscar asintiendo, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué?

— Oh, nada, nada. Él dijo que es un secreto. Pero que no olvides enviárselo a Ruby.

— Perfecto, todos saben de qué va este asunto, menos yo, que soy el encargado de enviar el mensaje —el tono de voz distaba de ser uno agradable. Se veía molesto. Oscar hizo una mueca y se quedó en silencio un momento.

— Ozpin dice que debes guardar el secreto y que no debes decirle a Qrow que lo sabes.

— Está bien, lo prometo.

— Ruby es hija de Qrow.

— ¿Qué?

— Y dice que ya nos tenemos que ir, que no dará más explicaciones.

Oscar caminó rápidamente, dejando la escena y al general confundido. Eso explicaba un par de cosas, especialmente, el uso de la guadaña. Eran tan parecidos, solo que la chica la usaba de una forma más delicada. Incluso, físicamente tenían un par de cosas en común, aunque era la viva imagen de su madre.

Sacó el scroll de su chaqueta y lo miró. Ahí estaba el secreto más preciado de su compañero, y él era el encargado de hacérselo llegar a su hija. Esperaba que todos sobrevivieran a la batalla y que él pudiera darle el mensaje por sí mismo, aunque sabía que las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Suspiró y guardó el aparato. Ya tendría tiempo de seguir pensando en ello.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo._

 _Un review siempre es bien recibido y llena el corazón de esta chica, pero no si es un tomatazo xD_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
